Married with Children
by Vagitis
Summary: Trunks is off on a new adventure, and Bulla is out with her friends. Vegeta and Bulma finally have the house to themselves. One shot, M for sexually explicit content.


**Hello all so this is a Bulma x Vegeta one-shot, time period is GT during the black star dragon ball saga so we're dealing with this couple when they're older. It's very **_**very**_** dirty and kinky so if you are very sensitive and can't stand unconventional forms of sexual expression then maybe this is not for you, that being said, if you're fine with some soft-core BDSM stuff then please read and enjoy and prepare to see this couple in a new light. Please R&R and I do not own dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT or any of it's characters. **

"_Finally, some peace," _he thought as he began to pull off his shirt to expose his broad muscular chest. It had been years since both of the kids were out of the house; Trunks was out looking for the dark star dragonballs in space and his princess Bulla was sleeping over at a friend's house. He knew he'd miss his son (although he would never admit that openly) but at the same time was happy he'd have more opportunity for alone time with his woman, Bulma.

"_I suppose I should prepare everything before I drag her in here,"_ He thought as he turned towards the enormous walk-in closet and opened the door. After several minutes of rummaging through endless heaps of women's clothes and shoes he found the box he was looking for. He smirked to himself; the content of the box triggered some very fond and erotic memories which filled him up with excitement. He set it down on the dresser and began to walk towards the hall.

At that point he was only wearing his tight black leather pants; he knew how much Bulma loved to see him in clothing that accentuated his perfect form. It had been far too many days since she had given his body any attention, she had been busying herself with the ship for the dark star dragonball journey and he was sure that at that moment she was probably in the lab messing around with something else. He loved her dedication and her marvelous intelligence but sometimes he found her behavior simply unacceptable when she didn't put aside some time to take care of his needs.

"_Ah well, that's why I'm taking matters into my own hands,"_ Vegeta stopped at the entrance of Bulma's laboratory and placed his hand on the door's control panel which caused the door to slide open and reveal Bulma sitting with her face glued to the computer screen, her back was turned towards the door and she showed no sign of having noticed someone enter the room. She was mumbling incoherently about something, and seemed to be totally consumed by her work. Vegeta floated towards her silently; once he was right behind her he placed both his hands on her shoulders. Bulma suddenly stiffened her body and gasped from the shock, she looked up into Vegeta's griming face and she relaxed once again under his touch.

"Oh honey, you know I hate being startled especially when I'm so deep in thought," Bulma said wearily.

"Well, I thought you deserved a little punishment for your behavior lately. You know I hate it when my needs haven't been met so I think it's time for you to come to bed, woman!" Vegeta aggressively spun Bulma's chair around so she was facing him. His face drew in close to hers and he looked at her with a devilish smirk, she returned the look and quickly placed her hand behind his short spiky hair and pulled him into a passionate and almost violent kiss. _"If that's the way he wants to play, then I can be rough,"_ She thought as she bit and sucked on his lower lip.

Vegeta's arms moved down from her shoulders and in one swift move picked Bulma up bridal style, their lips never parting. She continued to use one hand to manipulate his head's movements, and placed the other on his bare chest as he quickly walked her down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom suite.

When they arrived at the room, Vegeta threw Bulma onto the king sized bed and positioned himself on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and for a few moments Bulma laid there enjoying the licks, and bites, and kisses he planted all over her neck and collarbone. She sighed blissfully before saying, "That's enough for now; I think it's time for your punishment, you wicked little prince."

Vegeta pulled his head back and waited for her command. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off her and onto the floor as she pulled herself off the bed and stood right next to him.

"You know the routine, naughty boy," She put her hands up over her head and his hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt, he slipped the loose pink garment off her body revealing her breasts bond up in a lacey black bra. She put her hands back down to her sides and Vegeta started working on getting her shorts off: he unbutton them quickly and pulled down the zipper, almost effortlessly they slipped off her hips and onto the floor. Underneath her shorts she wore a matching black thong, Vegeta's brows raised a bit in surprise, she rarely matched her underwear unless it was planned. "I knew you'd come looking for me so I made sure to dress up for you," Bulma confessed reading his expression. Vegeta let out a low growl, _"she's been teasing me this whole time!" _

"Now, now, don't get distracted. Go get your mistress her outfit; she's starting to become impatient!" she spat out.

Vegeta composed himself and quickly moved to the dresser where he left the box; he opened it up to pulled out a cupless leather corset, a pair of fishnet stockings, and black stilettos. He rushed back to where Bulma was waiting and threw the garments onto the bed before turning his attention back to her.

"I want you to use your teeth when you take off my bra," She commanded.

He did as he was told and began with the straps; he gently slipped the thin fabric into his mouth and clenched it with his teeth, his lips lightly pressing against her smooth skin as he pulled the strap down with his mouth. And then repeating the same procedure with the other strap and made his way behind her where he was to face the challenge of the metal hooks. Before taking on his task he positioned his body close to hers and took in her scent, his mouth lowered down close to her neck, he could feel her tense and relax under his soft breath. She was driving him mad and he loved it, having to exert so much self-control excited him even further. He pulled back and directed all his attention back to the hooks; he grasped with his teeth aggressively and skillfully released all three hooks.

Bulma's breasts were freed but her bra was still lazily resting just under them and the straps held on around her elbows, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Vegeta took that opportunity to be bad and when he moved to completely pull the bra off of her he nuzzled his face against her left breast before biting down on the padded fabric and finished pulling it down her slender arms, he fell down to one knee with the bra in his mouth and after a few seconds dropping it to the floor. He pulled himself up and picked up the leather corset with his hands, he busied himself strapping Bulma into her sexy dominatrix attire. The corset wrapped around her body tightly, exposing her beautiful breasts, her fishnet stockings accentuating the shape of her long velvety legs, and the stilettos added an exotic and authoritative appeal.

He was on his knees as he slipped on the last part of her outfit, the black stiletto. He pulled back and looked up waiting for his new order.

Bulma raised her foot and placed it on Vegeta's shoulder, the heel digging into his collarbone.

"Kiss my ankle, vile prince!"

Vegeta obeyed and grabbed her foot before kissing her fishnetted ankle hungrily. Bulma pushed her stilettos down even harder into his shoulder causing him a bit of discomfort. He always kept his power level extremely low to keep things interesting. He continued to kiss regardless as she jabbed him with the pointy heel and after a few moments pulled back her foot and planted it back down to the floor.

She moved passed him and sat down on the bed, her legs spread open widely and her hands placed slightly behind her in order to keep herself in a leaned back position.

"Kiss me."

He crawled to her and began vigorously kissing her inner thighs; he worked his way up until he found her black panties. He pushed his face into them licking and kissing the silk fabric, he can feel her getting a bit moist and that just motivated him to suck and lick the fabric even harder. He could feel her lips and erect clitoris just beneath the barrier and it drove him wild. She teased him further by pushing her hips into his face and sighing lightly with pleasure; he wanted to rip the annoying thong off and taste her delicious fluids but resisted the urge.

Bulma's hand moved to his hair, and she gripped it tightly, pulling him off her wetness and encouraging him to explore other parts of her body. Vegeta got the message and pulled himself up so he could imitate the attack on her beautiful supple breasts. His right hand clasp down on her left breast where he began to rub and squeeze fervently, his mouth moved quickly to her right breast and he engulfed her areola completely with his mouth, he sucked hard and pressed his face into the soft skin and as he this he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

He could feel Bulma's sighs get heavier and her heart rate increase, he was becoming increasingly aroused and his tight pants were making him uncomfortable. Frustrated he pulled back and ripped the pants right off his legs, shocked by the unexpected action Bulma's eyes widen. She pulled herself back together and smirked at her impatient prince, with a swiftness she moved to the box and pulled out her favorite tool: the flogger.

He knew he had gotten himself in trouble, and in a way he was glad he had. Bulma confidently strode towards him and grabbed the back of his neck, and he allowed her to slam his face against the bed. His bare ass was now in the air; she positioned herself behind him and smacked his inner thighs as a sign for him to spread his legs out more, he did.

"Who told you, you could strip down without my permission!" She bellowed before masterfully pulling back the flogger in her hand over her head and slamming it down with her strength against his left ass cheek. Every leather strand whipping his flesh and stinging him, the sensation made his cheek twitch and a gasp escape his lips.

Bulma grinned, she knew he wanted more and she was ready to deliver, she slammed down the flogger over his ass cheeks several times, alternating between the left and right. She moved on to his thighs and began the attack on the sides and insides, occasionally smacking his sack which made him jot up and groan in a mixer of pleasure and pain. By the time she was through with his ass and thighs she was out of breath and she had left his flesh red with soreness. His breathing was heavy as well and after that merciless attack on his ass, thighs, and sack his legs were ready to give out but he wanted for the next command patiently.

"What a good little prince, I'll have to reward you for taking that so well," Bulma whispered as she passed her hand over his sore bottom, the contact caused Vegeta to let out a small moan.

"Lay down on your back," she commanded. He did as he was told and in the meantime Bulma slipped off the silky panties and threw them to the floor. She followed him to the bed where he laid with his arms spread out by his sides and a huge throbbing erection waiting to be touched, she crawled on top of him, positioning her wetness over his hard on for a few moments where she teasingly rubbed her lips against the tip of his penis. His eyes closed and he groaned, he wanted to plunge into her so badly but she continued crawling forward until her gapping vagina was right over his face and when he opened his eyes back up again he licked his lips with anticipation. She lowered herself slowly while he pulled his head up closer, his mouth open and his tongue ready for the feast. Finally his lips touched her wet and warm flesh and he began to suck and lick feverishly. She pushed her weight onto his face, and pulled herself up to a kneeling position, his hands grabbed her ass and began to rub her cheeks and push them down against his face. Her fluids were all over his face and he continued to use his face and mouth to pleasure her, she rode his face and pushed her hips back and forth. She moaned loudly from all the stimulation he was applying to her clitoris, wanting more she grabbed her own breasts and began stimulating her own nipples with small pinches. Vegeta began to moan into her wetness passionately the vibration pushed Bulma ever closer to the edge, in desperation for her release she began thrusting her hips even more violently increasing the pleasurable sensations. This excited Vegeta even more and encouraged him to work his mouth and tongue harder against her lips and clitoris, his hands still squeezing her cheeks and pushing them closer to his face, he could hardly breathe but he didn't care, he wanted to gorge on her marvelous liquids. Finally the orgasm swept her body, and her hips buckled, her head flew back as she let her uncontrollable moans and screams of pleasure. Her body quivered and twitched uncontrollably for a few moments before she rolled off Vegeta's face and onto her back in total exhaustion and bliss. She took a few moments to collect herself, Vegeta laid on his back, taking in deep breaths, his chin and mouth glazed with her ejaculation.

She pulled herself up and decided it was his turn to have a little bit of fun. She made her way back to the bottom of the bed where his legs laid spread out and his penis still hard as ever. She positioned herself between his legs; her head and open mouth hovered just above his penis. She gripped the shaft of his large sex organ very tightly and began to rub it very slowly, Vegeta let out a small moan. She continued to stroke him teasingly, his hips thrusting up wanting more. Finally she began to lower her mouth, only letting his wet tip brush against her lips, he tried to push himself into her but she pulled back not allowing him to penetrate her mouth. When his desperate thrusts ceased, her lips parted and her tongue began to lick the head of his penis as her strokes began to quicken. Vegeta continued to groan from the wonderful teasing, Bulma finally engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and masterfully began sucking it hard and rubbing her tongue against the sensitive skin underneath the head and at the tip. Simultaneously, she hand began to rub him faster and her attack became more intense. Her other hand quickly grabbed his balls and began to rub them softly. He moaned louder from the unexpected sensations, and she began to squeeze them even harder and pulled them down a bit.

The mixture of pain and pleasure were almost unbearable, he was ready to explode into her mouth but tried to keep himself under control.

"Bulma," He let out between heavy sighs and groans, she pulled back quickly knowing that he was close to cumming. He pushed himself up to his elbows, his eyes glazed over with lust, wanting more and his penis dripping with pre-cum.

She smiled down at him, he looked so pathetic and desperate and it just turned her on even more. She slapped his balls hard and watched him whimper and jerk up before turning towards the box for this last toy. She held in her hands a little black silicone plug with a fine tip and a steel vibrating bead inside, she turned around and headed back to the extremely horny Vegeta who was still spread out on the bed.

Once again she positioned herself between his legs and held the plug in her hands, Vegeta pulled up his knees and she plunged the black plug into his anus and turned the button on the bead that caused the silicone piece to vibrate inside of him. He let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Get on your feet and make sure it doesn't fall out," Bulma commanded pulling back onto the floor.

Vegeta squeezed it tightly inside of him and did as Bulma commanded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her exposed breast against his bare chest. His hard penis jabbed into her covered stomach, and the touch of the cold leather making him moan once again. He knew what she wanted, his hands grabbed her thighs and he effortlessly pulled her up and over his erect manhood. He plunged into her wetness without hesitation and began thrusting wildly upwards into her tight opening. She wrapped her legs around his hips and supporting herself on his shoulders she rocked her hips in unison with his thrusts. Her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust and rubbed against his parted lips and hungry tongue.

The sensations of the vibrating plug only intensified the sensations of thrusting into Bulma's delicious wetness and it was difficult for him to keep from relieving himself but he wanted to make her cum again and he could feel that she was close.

"Say my name!" Bulma moaned out, her head tilted back.

"Bulma! Cum for me, Bulma," Vegeta growled back, thrusting up even faster and harder. She moaned out once again loudly, her legs tightening around his hips and her hips pushing down trying to take in more. He can feel the walls of her vagina pulsate and tightening around his own throbbing penis, and finally the orgasm overtook her once again. He could feel his own fluids rushing threw him, and his own body began to quiver and stiffen the vibration of the bead stimulating his g-spot even more and intensifying his ejaculation and orgasm. He threw his head back and groaned loudly as he pumped Bulma full with his hot fluids. His body relaxed, the plug slipped from his anus and onto the floor, he fell back onto the bed with the motionless woman still clinging onto him. For a few moments they both laid there, trying to collect themselves.

"We should get the kids out of the house more often," Bulma finally broke the silence.

"I know," Vegeta replied.

Bulma smiled at him from his huge muscular chest and giggled, he chuckled softly and smirked down at her. They pulled into each other for one last kiss before getting ready to retire for the day.


End file.
